dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Mods
Mods, or modifications, are alterations or additions to the original content of a video game. They may present new features, player experiences, and/or tweaks to the game, making the game more enjoyable, or less enjoyable and either easier or harder. Mods for Don't Starve are generally developed by the Don't Starve community. Installation :Disclaimer: Klei is not able to help the player should issues arise while using mods. Use with caution! Simple The simplest way to download and install mods is to subscribe to them in the Steam Community Workshop. This will automatically download the mods into the game. The player can then enable/disable the installed mods by going into the "Mods" menu from the main menu, and ticking the mods' respective checkboxes. * Don't Starve Steam Workshop * Don't Starve Together Steam Workshop Manual Mods can also be downloaded as files from Klei's official website, or from Don't Starve mods website ,which must be manually placed into the appropriate "/mods/" directory of the game. The website contains downloadable files categorized into sections: Modding Tools, Game Modifications, Language Packs, Custom Maps and New Characters, etc. The same mods can usually be found from the Steam Community Workshop. Dedicated Servers There are alternate steps to take when installing and enabling mods on dedicated servers. * Don’t Starve Together Dedicated Servers#Mods Removal If the player has installed mods incorrectly, then the best thing to do is to use the backup players have made. However, there is an alternative method if the player forget to create a backup. If the mod installed is a broken mod from the Steam Workshop, unsubscribe from it. Tell the author about the crash and include a list of all mods in the folder. If it comes from a zip file that has been unpacked, go to the mods folder mentioned above, then delete that mod folder, or move it elsewhere. In 99% of cases so far, players should only have to delete their scripts folder. Now, some of the players may realize that this is like dropping a bomb to kill a spider, but that's okay. It just guarantees that all traces of mods are removed. Finally go to the Steam Library, Right-Click on the game and choose properties. In the tab Local Files, choose verify integrity of game cache. Steam will take care of the whole thing. Creation Before creating new mods, players should read the Guidelines. Players are recommended to be familiar with the Lua language and the TEX file format before creating any mods. There are also tutorials on the forum. The API doc (see below) also has one. Basic API Info The mod system takes two most important files, modinfo.lua and modmain.lua. The earlier contains multiple info about the mod, like the name, version, and version compatibility. The latter is like the main() function in other languages—that is, where the mod system invoke and loads the mod. It has an environment itself. The data/scripts folder under the game's program directory contains lua code for the vanilla game itself. You can refer to them for some API info. An unofficial API doc is also available. Modding Tools Since the mod creator will be writing code, they may want a text editor that supports syntax highlighting in Lua, so they can see the code clearly. Notepad++, Vim and Atom are often popular choices. They could also use Integrated development environments (IDE), since they may be even smarter. Language Packs Players may download a language pack if their language is not supported by the game. Search through them here. Don't Starve Together In DST, there are three kinds of mods: * client-only, which are enabled by each player individually and used on any server. These usually make changes to the interface, and do not change the game for other players. * server-only, which are enabled by the host of a server. Joining players to this server do not need to download the mod. Server mods usually make small changes to game mechanics, such as changing the timing of things or scaling creature stats, but can also make more major additions, such as custom characters and enemies. * all-clients, which all players on a server need to have. The Steam Workshop automatically handles downloading and enabling these for players when they join a server with an all-clients mod enabled. These mods can change almost anything about the game. Category:Mods Category:Articles need revision Category:Articles using second-person pronouns Category:Articles using improper tone